


Locked in with you

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, James thinks he's being helpful, Locked In, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: James decides he's had enough of Sirius and Remus pining and he needs to help them out before the end of their last year at Hogwarts.





	Locked in with you

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble for the prompt {"locked in" – for writers, you can only use five lines/paragraphs of dialogue}

Remus pried open his eyes when he heard a groan next to him, trying to figure out why he was no longer in his nice comfy bed in Gryffindor tower but instead trapped in what appeared to be a broom closet lying on top of a body that felt like it was made of nothing but sharp points.

“I can hear you two moving in there!” James called out, sounding far too cheerful from the other side of the door. “Don’t bother trying to get out, I had Lil help me charm the door so it will only open after you figure out your differences and realize that you have both been staring at each other when you think the other isn’t looking since fourth year! I’ll be back in an hour to see if any progress has been made, good luck!”

It was Remus’s turn to groan as he realized that yes he was definitely in a broom closet and without even looking he knew the body he was laying on was Sirius’s. Even with all the food Hogwarts provided the boy was far too skinny, if they ever got out of this closet Remus resolved to try and change that somehow. He was sure if he talked to the elves they would put extra portions on Sirius’s plate or sneak him extra snacks between meals, they loved to take care of their students however they could.

Deciding that they might as well make the most of their hour Remus started to roll off of Sirius so he could actually look at him as they talked, maybe he could explain it away as a prank by James. Because Remus knew deep down that no matter how rebellious Sirius was there was no way the pureblood heir of the Black family fortune would ever be gay, and even if he was there was zero chance he would be gay for a half-blood werewolf with barely a knut to his name. Before he could get very far in his attempts to get off Sirius though the other boy's arms snaked around his waist and pinned him in place.

“Don’t move, please. I want to say something but I don’t want to see the disgust on your face when I do.” Sirius murmured quietly as he pulled Remus just a bit tighter. “I love you Remus John Lupin. I probably have since that time we wound up in the hospital wing together in second year. You are brilliant and brave and everything I hope to be once I get away from my family. James is right, I’ve been watching you more and more since fourth year and with this being out last year here I wanted to say something to you but I’ve been scared to because I didn’t want to lose you. But I’m hoping you will give me a chance to make you happy, what do you say?”

Remus froze, his mind racing as he tried to process what Sirius had just said. Realizing that his stillness and lack of response had obviously given the gangly teen under him the wrong idea he quickly rolled over breaking Sirius’s grip so he was face to face with him. Taking a breath to stop his shaking he leaned in and captured Sirius’s lips in a cautious kiss.

When he felt Remus roll away Sirius was sure he blew it but when he felt Remus kiss him for the first time he was sure that this was a dream. After all his family were a bunch of blood purists, there was no way Remus would want to get tangled up in that mess.

Breaking the kiss Remus leaned his forehead against Sirius’s and spoke quietly, “I love you too Sirius Orion Black. I just never thought you would want me what with me being a werewolf and a half-blood.”

Deciding no words were necessary Sirius gave Remus one of his trademark blinding smiles and leaned in to kiss him again. The pair of them spent the remaining half of their hour tangled together, fingers cautiously exploring nooks and crannies they had only looked at before while each took a turn to thoroughly explore the others mouth.

When James opened the door to finally let them out he gave a triumphant whoop as he spotted his two best friends making out on the broom closet floor. “I’m so glad you two worked out your differences! Now let’s go get breakfast before heading down to the lake to study. Oh, by the way, the door wasn’t actually locked.”

Sirius blinked at his friend for a moment before looking at Remus for confirmation. After his boyfriend gave him a small nod he scrambled to his feet and took off after James who had bolted away when he admitted the door wasn’t really locked. “JAMES! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

Remus slowly hauled himself to his feet with a laugh before making his way down the hall after the retreating backs of his friends. He wouldn’t kill his best friend but he did know some lovely long-term hexes that would make life difficult through their summer break that he needed a test dummy for. No matter what the rest of their last year at Hogwarts brought he knew it was going to be the best summer of his life because he would be sharing it with his new boyfriend and exploring a whole new side of their relationship.


End file.
